fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Tribble's Decks
Cameron's initially ran an Attribute Strategy Deck, which he inherited from his sister that encompasses monsters of WATER, WIND, EARTH, FIRE, and LIGHT and uses Anti-Cure, Equip, and direct attack strategies. His classmates describe him as a patient duelist, willing to stall with various Traps that primarily negated attacks until he acquired the Monster-Spell combinations needed to defeat his opponents. As he discovers that he is a psychic duelist, whose powers revolve around ice, Cameron has learned to tame his abilities and incorporate his sister's Deck with his ice-themed Blizzard Deck with the Elemental Synchro Monsters as his ace cards, also incorporating Water-Attribute Xyz Monsters. During the U.S. Regional Tournament, Cameron's displayed further support for the Wing archetype of Equip Spells. He also had the Darklords in his side Deck. When Cameron's cards were stolen during his Sophomore Year, he was granted the power of the Vylon archetype, but he returned them to the Spirit World until they needed him again. Afterwards, Cameron also returned his Element Deck to his sister, once she was revealed to still be alive. Cameron created a new Deck from scratch revolving around the White Night Dragon and its evolutionary counterparts also incorporating strategies to prevent his opponents from using their Spells/Traps. Cameron's dueling consequently became much more direct and fluid, as he admitted that too much stalling in his matches made duels unexciting. This new method of dueling made Cameron easier to confront in duels, but the duelist became more ruthless as his duels were more fast paced, which allowed Cameron to adapt to Turbo Dueling quickly in between his Sophomore and Junior Years. During his Junior Year, Cameron donned the Vylon archetype once more, as the Duel World entered another war, which Cameron playing a critical roll in subduing. Tired of the conflict in the Spirit World, however, the Vylon controlled Cameron's mind and began a rampage against the Duel Terminal's Elements Tribes with his new ace: Vylon Disigma. Past Decks Beast Deck Blizzard Deck Freshman Year Anti-Cure/Equip Element/Equip Deck On Corinthia Island, Cameron trains to master his ice-based powers thus embracing ice-themed Blizzard Deck, featuring many WATER monsters. He continues to use Equip Spells, Elemental Synchro Monsters, and some Xyz Summoning U.S. Regional Championship During the U.S. Regional Championship, Cameron has combined the two Decks he used during his Freshman Year, creating an Anti-Cure/Element Deck, which features Equip Spell cards but to a lesser extent. Though this Deck's monsters boast great strength, the truly fearsome aspect of Cameron's Deck are his Spell/Traps, which provide a counter to virtually any situation. Cameron adds the Darklords to his Side Deck, and Cameron uses a type of patience strategy with multiple facedowns, which set up their summon, normally from the Graveyard. Sophomore Year Element Vylon Cameron utilizes a Vylon Deck, which features heavy Equip Spells, Deck Thinning strategy, and fast Synchro Summons. Because the Vylon have very few Traps to go with the Deck, Cameron incorporated many of his stalling traps to negate attacks with some Synchro Support. Overseas Challenge Ground Deck Turbo Deck Junior Year Vylon Category:Characters' Decks